Better than Mexico (The road)
by Mockinjay
Summary: Santana is driving to México looking for partying time. What she doesn't know is that the trip will be way better than Mexico. SMUT!G!P!BRITT COP!BRITT


**A little smut for you guys while I don't update my other fanfics. Enjoy and review.**

* * *

Santana was driving normally down the road, distracted and listening to loud music without a care in the world since she was in the middle of nowhere anyway. She was going to visit some friends in Mexico who planned a weekend Project X style, and she couldn't wait for it.

She sighed loudly.

_It was almost twilight when she heard sirens. Confused, she tried to change the song thinking the noise came from it but when the sound only got louder she looked in the rear mirror of her corolla._

"Oh shit!" She cursed, seeing the police car through the mirror following her. "Where the hell did this car came from?"

She pulled over and waited for the cop to show up, muttering angrily about how lucky she was. It didn't take long for the police officer appear next to the car and hit calmly her window with two fingers.

The latina girl smiled sarcastically and rolled down her window, but her demeanor instantly changed when the cop lowered their body and supported their right arm on the side of the corolla allowing Santana to have a good view of their face and body. _Her _face and body.

A blonde woman, with a smoking body and beautiful blue eyes stared back at her. Her hair was in a tight ponytail perfectly straight under her cap, and her uniform made the woman's physic stand out.

The officer licked her lips eyeing Santana, with a malicious glint in her eyes.

_Hot._

_"Driver's license please." __She demanded, her raspy and sweet voice making Santana's lady parts tingle. __Uh, bossy.__ She thought, arching an eyebrow._

"Gimme a sec." The brunette answered smirking, while she bent backwards to grab her purse in the backseat allowing the police officer to have a _privileged _view of the girl's cleavage. She instantly realized what the latina girl was up to, and licked her lips slowly this time, enjoying the view and deciding to play her game.

Her intimate parts were already a little excited for it.

Santana gave her the license, her fingers trailing the blonde's hand for a little more time than necessary and winked to her.

"You drove past the speed limit miss..._Santana Maria Lopez._ I'll have to give you a ticket." She commented, pronouncing the latina girl's name with a trace of arousal in it which didn't go unnoticed.

She pulled away from the car, when Santana decided it was the moment to exit the vehicle. The cop could then look at the brunette's body shamelessly, noticing her mini jeans shorts exposing the delicious caramel thighs, and her pink shirt and sandals.

_Okay, hot would be an understatement. You are smokin' miss Lopez. _She thought, grinning lightly.

_"__But __officer__, I can't get a ticket my parentes will kill me..." Santana spoke sensually, approaching the blonde and putting her hand on the woman's shirt right on her abs. "Is there __any __other way I can make up for it?" She looked innocently at blue eyes, making the woman's member grow an inch._

"I know one, but only if you can handle it." The taller woman flirted, looking down and making Santana do the same.

When her eyes made contact with the woman's pants, a involuntary _wow _left her mouth. There was a evident and _big_ bulge down there.

_Well, that's unexpected. _

_But I love a challenge. _She thought lowering her hand a little, leaving it right above the growing erection.

Dark blue eyes stared at her, the pupils dilated and full of lust. Santana felt encouraged by it so she put her both hands on the officer's belt and removed it slowly.

"You can call me Brittany." The women spoke, with extreme desire laced in her voice while watched the latina girl take off her belt. Her mouth feeling dry.

In the blink of an eye Santana got Brittany's pants and underwear out of the way, freeing the blonde's erect member. The head was already a dark shade of pink, standing out and proud.

The brunette loved that she was the cause of it. She got down on her knees and held the cop's hard dick with both hands while looking at her. She started moving them up and down, making it harden and some pre-cum to appear at the tip.

She stared straight at Brittany when she licked it off and swallowed it. Smirking at the way the woman shivered. Then the latina girl put as much of the blonde's cock in her mouth as she could, sucking hard.

Brittany moaned several times as Santana kept sucking, enjoying the way her member disappeared into the girl's mouth everytime and the warmth of it.

"_Oh fuck." _She closed her eyes in pleasure. She put her hands on Santana's head and pushed the girl against her, soon creating a rhythm and thrusting her hips forward and backwards.

"_Suck me faster, bitch._" She demanded, feeling waves of pleasure as she felt a vibration in her dick as Santana moaned and complied.

The brunette sucked fast and hard, while Brittany leaded with her strong hips. Sometimes one of them would look at the road to check if other cars were coming their way.

Santana grabbed her balls and massaged them, making the blonde squirm raise the girl. She shoved her against the corolla, getting right behind her so her cock stuck right in the middle of the girl's ass.

"Let's take off these shorts." She whispered hotly next to Santana's ear, who closed her eyes and stuck out her butt a little more. Doing that blowjob made more than turned on, her panties were already ruined as hot liquid pooled between her legs.

Brittany ripped her underwear off merciless and snaked her arm to the girl's front, massaging fast the latina girl's clitoris in circles while rubbing her cock on her ass at the same speed.

"Uh..._Yeah baby _like that _oh_-"Santana moaned loudly and opened her legs more and giving Brittany more space to work. Her pussy was trembling already, her insides convulsing and asking for more.

"I'll fuck you so good you'll even forget your name _Santana._" The blonde warned smirking.

"Really? I d-doubt that." Santana challenged, panting. Brittany only arched her eyebrow incredulously and roughly putting her hard dick inside of the brunette from behind, making her scream.

"Oh God yes! She panted and whimpered loudly while the officer banged her fast and hard against the car and rubbed her clit.

"You're so tight uh-" Brittany moaned, burying her member deep inside the girl and sensually gyrating her hips making both of them feel like going mad because it feel so fucking good. The latina's pussy convulsed and squeezed her dick deliciously and oh so warmly.

"Oh yes that feels so good…Yeah fuck me like that!" Santana yelled, her legs almost giving up and feeling like jelly. Her body was on fire from so much pleasure, she couldn't breath or think straight, her brain focused on Brittany fucking her and she was so close-

"More, more, more- oh- I'm gonna!"

_Brittany noticed the brunette was about to cum so she put out and turned the girl so they were face to face, ignoring Santana's curses_. The girl was about to grab the blonde's cock but it wasn't necessary, soon enough she was inside the latina girl again. The taller girl grabbed caramel legs and put them around her and started fucking her again faster and harder.

"Cum for me bitch, cum on my dick!" Brittany commanded. It was enough to send the latina over the edge, and she screamed while her earth-shattering orgasm filled her entire being.

Brittany didn't stop, sucking Santana's pulse point and massaging her tits while banging her. Soon the brunette held the blonde's neck for life, scratching it and kissing her like it was the source of the her happiness. Brittany and Santana came together, the officer cumming deep inside her.

Hot shots of cum inside her made Santana whine in pleasure, the wonderful sensation of being filled shaking her entire body. It was the absolute best sex both of them ever had, and they recovered from it breathing heavily and hugging each other sometimes caressing lazily the other.

When they got their strength back, the girls dressed again shyly and smiling watching the other doing the same.

_We just fucked in the middle of the road._ Santana blushed.

"So, will I see you again?" Santana asked shyly and a little embarrassed, remembering their previous moments.

"If you want to." Brittany flirted, making the latina girl blush.

"I'll be back from Mexico next week." She answered without a second thought.

"I'll be around Santana Lopez." The blonde whispered, kissing slowly Santana's lips one last time before the girl got to her corolla.

"It was a pleasure, Brittany." She spoke winking at the cop, who grinned. She turned the car on and drove, looking at the rear mirror until Brittany was out of reach and sighed happily;

"Mexico will have to be fucking dope to be better than that."


End file.
